


Fireside

by conceptofzero



Series: The Wanderers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a lovely night, maybe the first lovely night she's had in ages. Of course, the Peregrine Mendicant did spend part of today being shot at and held hostage inside a flying machine, but she has had worse days. Far, far worse days. Compared to those, this is downright pleasant, with fresh food and a campfire, and even a gift from the strange fellow in the yellow tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

It is a lovely night, maybe the first lovely night she's had in ages. Of course, the Peregrine Mendicant did spend part of today being shot at and held hostage inside a flying machine, but she has had worse days. Far, far worse days. Compared to those, this is downright pleasant, with fresh food and a campfire, and even a gift from the strange fellow in the yellow tape.

He's looking rather hopefully at her. The symbolism of his gift isn't lost on her. This isn't the first proposition she's had out here in the desert, but it may be the first time in ages when she was actually given dinner and a gift before the question was popped. It's certainly the first time in two years since someone asked instead of simply trying to take.

PM looks over the soft toy, and the one in the Aimless Renegade's hands, and then glances at the third fellow, the Wayward Vagabond dressed all in grey. His firefly keeps blinking frantically, but he's not looking at it, only at her and AR, head flicking back and forth between them quickly. This is a bit troublesome. She would really enjoy having sex with someone, especially someone who has actually bothered to ask and is somewhat handsome. But she doesn't want to alienate the nice fellow who gave her a package to deliver and showed her his console.

She glances back down at the toy, and between the two men, and decides that maybe her point will also best be made with some symbolism. PM picks up an empty can of peas and presses the toy against the can. It sticks. She takes the other toy from AR and presses it to the other side of the can, showing it to both Dersites.

There's a moment of silence as they regard it, broken when the Renegade glances about and says, "Okay. Okay. ... you're the can, right?"

"Right," She refuses to be embarrassed by her boldness. At least, she tries not to. Her cheeks may be a bit pink.

"Okay," AR agrees, nodding, "That sounds fine."

They both glance at the Vagabond, who can't stop turning his head between them, "I," He starts, pauses, looks at the display in her hand, and then starts again, "I. Would be okay with this."

Okay. That went better than she expected. She sets the can and toys down, and glances around. There really isn't anywhere to go. And it's cold the further you go from the fire. She would rather be here, with her sword nearby, and fire, just in case someone else comes along.

"We can do it here," She tells them. The Vagabond stands up and walks toward her, looking nervous but interested.

Renegade is a lot more reluctant, his bravado quickly fading as he steps toward her, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Well. Let's try this," She gets onto her knees, tugging the wrappings over her mouth down. Renegade's tape is already barely covering him, and all she has to do is push a few strips of the yellow tape up to reveal his hardening dick. Vagabond is a bit better wrapped and as she shoves his wrappings up with her right hand, her left wraps around Renegade's cock and starts to stroke it. She finally gets WV more or less free, and gets her right hand on him, giving him the same treatment as AR.

WV presses his hand to his mouth, "Miss Peregrine Mendicant, this is. My goodness-"

"PM," She corrects him softly. It isn't quite right to be using full names while doing this, not when she's just had her tongue on his cock. WV seems to prefer them, but she'd rather this be a bit more intimate, "Or... miss is fine too."

"PM. Oh this is good. Isn't she good?" AR blabbers on, and WV absently nods along while AR keeps talking, "You mouth is- it's so warm and wet. It's so wet, and it's been so long..."

PM glances up at their joyed faces, and then back down, taking a moment to admire them. It's been a long time for her too. And she's missed this; missed being able to hold so much power over someone with just the grip of her hand. Or, in this case, hands. AR is a bit thicker than WV, but WV is a bit longer, and they're both quite lovely in their own way. PM leans forward, licking the head of WV's cock. He makes a noise around his hands, "Oh! That's!"

She does the same with AR, and his hips thrust against her mouth, not quite going in, "Fff. Sorry. But, your mouth-"

PM turns her eyes up on him and his round face and says, "Say please."

"Please, please, just use your mouth, just a little bit, please-" AR happily begs and she does use her mouth, sliding her lips over the end of his cock and then down him, all the way down to the base of his cock. He moans and his hips jerk forward into her mouth and she sucks on him a little before taking her mouth off, "That's, that's good. I just. I want to be in your mouth all the time."

She blushes a little and looks at WV, and his fingers clench, "Miss maillady I respectfully ask that you do the same to me, please and thank you."

"You've got wonderful manners," She says, just before she fulfils his request. PM slowly works her mouth overtop of the Villein's dick, giving him a little extra attention. Her other hand keeps stroking AR while she runs her tongue along the underside of WV's cock, gently sliding it along and between the ridges. Her eyes flick back and forth between their faces, WV with his eyes closed as he soaks it in, AR staring at her mouth on WV with a greedy sort of look. PM pulls her mouth off, licking the head of WV's cock until he makes a soft sound, "What do you have to say?"

"Thank you, oh thank you," WV babbles a bit. He's looking a little flushed, and his cock is so hard in her hand, "I-I. I really liked that. Please do it again, please."

She's willing to keep this up for a while, but AR gets himself out of her grip, kneeling down as well. He presses in close behind her, his cock rubbing up against the back of her thigh as he wraps one hand around a breast and slides the other between her legs, his fingers quickly seeking out her center. Her breath hitches as his fingers start to steadily rub over her clit, "That's- keep doing that. Keep your fingers right there."

"You should-" AR tries to whisper into her ear, but he can't quite make it, resting his chin against her back, "You should keep your mouth on him and keep sucking. Just... keep sucking on him. I'd like to watch that."

"What?" WV seems a bit shocked, but PM thinks it's a good idea. She keeps her legs spread enough to make it easy for AR to keep rubbing his fingers against her, and she slides her mouth overtop of WV again, going down as far as she can, "Miss! Oh miss! That's- you're- oh, miss." This last word turns into a moan and his cock twitches inside of her mouth.

AR's fingers work on the banner on her breasts, getting it open just enough to expose her nipples and the top curve of her breasts. He pinches and she closes her eyes, hips slowly rocking against his fingers. She can feel his cock rubbing up against her back and she's fine with that, she's very fine with this turn of events.

WV won't rock into her mouth, so she does it for him, bobbing her head up and down his cock. After all the sweet warm drinks, the salty taste of him is almost a relief in a way. Her tongue keeps sliding along the underside of his cock, prodding and curving against the ridges, trying to taste and touch everything she possibly can with it. AR's chin stays against her back, and she can hear his breathing speeding up, "You're good at that. You um. You must. You must have a lot of practice?" He sounds hesitant, clearly not wanting to offend, but trying to talk dirty. She jerks her hips down against his hand, trying to encourage him, "He really likes it. I. I really like it too. I could watch you do that all day."

One finger slowly nudges inside of her, and she makes a soft wanton noise, suddenly aware of how much she would like to have a cock inside of her. And there's one against her back, just waiting to slide in. She pulls her mouth off of WV and tugs him down to the ground. He plunks down onto his ass, giving her a surprised look, "What are we doing?"

"Getting into a better position," She tells him, hiking her wrappings. PM leans forward and puts her mouth back over WV's cock, and she presses her hips back against AR's body, his cock rubbing up against the back of her thigh. She wiggles, just in case he's missed what she's doing. But he hasn't, and she hears AR get back onto his feet, until their hips are nearly the same level.

"You're letting me do this? Really?" AR asks. She presses her hips back against him as permission, her head busy bobbing up and down on WV's cock. It's enough answer, and after a moment of fumbling, he presses himself into her. PM moans softly around WV's cock. This is amazing. AR feels the same too because he tells her, "This is- oh you're so- you're so- urg, you're so hot."

His hands settle on her hips as he starts to thrust into her. He's not especially long, but he's just thick enough that it burns a little with each thrust, and it feels especially good as he has to angle down to thrust into her. WV opens up as she sucks on him, and he finally starts to talk, getting politely bossy, "Miss please keep doing that, just like that please. Only maybe a little faster-thank you. Thank you, just like that."

Behind her, AR keeps steadily thrusting into her, making his own soft grunting noises as he does. Her breasts shake a little, loosened from their wrappings, and her mouth keeps sliding up and down WV's shaft. This is good. She would like to tell them how good it feels to be full again, to feel sparks of pleasure that she's not causing with her own hand, but it's hard to speak when there are two cocks inside of her. Her hands dig into the earth as she brings her mouth all the way up to the head of WV's shaft and lick around it until he's sputtering gibberish at her.

"You're so hot," AR repeats between grunts, hips smacking softly into hers as he fucks PM, "And you're so wet. You're so wet. Don't take your mouth off of him. Keep sucking. Even when he starts to- you know."

She knows. PM can feel WV getting close to the edge. It's a surprise he's held out this long. They've been out in the desert for how long, alone and without anyone else. It's a shock that he didn't come the moment she touched him. But he's about to come now and she does keep her mouth on him, sliding all the way back down and just sucking on him.

"Wait! W-wait, I'm-" His warning is about half a second too late. Even as he's trying to tell her, he fails to, voice cutting off as his hips thrust up and he comes. She just keeps sucking on him, the salty taste flooding her mouth and disappearing as she swallows. Only when she's sure she has it all does she take her mouth off of WV, sucking in a deep breath of air while he lies by the campfire, heart pounding in his chest. WV manages to look up at AR, "C-can. Can you m-make sure she-"

"Yeah, I'll do that," AR's hips quicken, and he slides one of his hands between her legs, his fingers fumbling with her clit while his hips pound into her. She lays her head against WV's groin while AR does his best, feeling the distant build of an orgasm.

PM doesn't want to get her hopes up, not after so long, but as it comes into focus, she feels truly hopeful and she allows herself to say something, "I'm- I'm close too. Just. Keep doing that. Exactly that."

"This? You like this?" AR's fingers quickly rub her clit, and the downthrust of his cock works in tandem. She can hear him trying to hold on, and she pulls herself up just a little, enough to grab onto WV's hands and press them overtop of her breasts. He leaves them there, squeezing ever so slightly and gliding his fingertips over her breasts. It's not a lot, but it's enough to help, enough that when AR's fingers press down, she feels all the muscles in her groin tighten up, "Yeah she. She really likes this. I can feel her, I- I can feel you tightening-"

It hits her hard after so much time without any satisfaction and she cries out as she comes, nearly screaming with delight as it rips through her. Her hands dig into the dirt to keep her upright, but they fail and she ends up lying on WV again, head cradled on his abdomen. AR's thrusts lose their tempo, becoming irregular and frantic, until he finally pulls out of her. She hears a few last grunts and carefully turns her head to look, just in time to see him stroke his cock twice and come on the ground beside them. Then he falls to his knees too and ends up leaning his weight against her back. Her knees hold on, but only barely.

They just lay there for a little while, all three of them breathing heavily. She's feeling thirsty, but it's outweighed by the wonderful afterglow.

AR recovers first, pressing his face against her back briefly and then getting off of her. He offers them both hands up off the ground, and PM and WV both take him up on his offer. The fire is still warm, and there's food waiting to be eaten. But first, she leans down and presses a quick, soft kiss to the wrapping covering AR's mouth, and another to WV's. There are still little crumbs there from their meals but she pays them no mind, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," WV takes a seat on a rock with a bullet hole in it. He picks up the can and toys, and pries the two toys off, giving PM's fellow back to her. AR takes his own, sitting on another rock. PM takes a spot on the ground, setting the toy on a pumpkin. She's readjusts her wrappings until she's decent again. WV offers her some of the head of lettuce left, "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," She takes it, and smiles a little, "Thank you. I haven't had to say that in so long."

"Thank you," AR tries the words out, returning to his chicken, "It's nice. I could get used to it," PM nods and takes a bite out of the head. She could get used to this too.

They all sit quietly by the fire, soaking in the warm glow of the fire, the glow of new-found friendship, and the afterglow of a successful menage-a-trios.


End file.
